


It's Only A Crush

by Adayinmymeadow



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Death, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 12:56:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21476374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adayinmymeadow/pseuds/Adayinmymeadow
Summary: she never intended to hurt anyone, she just had a crush. That was it, just a crush. (modern au)
Relationships: Negan (Walking Dead)/Original Female Character(s), Negan (Walking Dead)/Simon (Walking Dead: Saviors)/Original Female Character(s), Simon (Walking Dead: Saviors)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 8





	It's Only A Crush

**Author's Note:**

> so i had this for three years(?) never thought i would post it. i really liked it.  
this is an AU of my character Stephanie from my story "clash" if people like it i might write more.  
also i typed this on my phone so expect errors and typos sorry.

I stared down at my blood covered hands in horror. I didn't mean it... it was an accident... the blood-soaked body stared at me a reminder of what I did. 

"Oh no, doll, look what you did." A voice called out to me. I looked up to see him leaning against the threshold of the door. 

"It was an accident." I whispered quickly grabbing the barbwire covered bat in my hand and clutching it tightly to my chest. He moved away from the doorway moving toward me with a predator's stride. 

"I'm sure it was." He whispered, crouching down gently taking my chin in his hand forcing me to look up at him. 

"She was--" I started but he gently shushed me. 

"it's okay," he whispered. "She was a fucking bad lady." A smile broke out on his face. He pulled the bat from my grip and laid it next to him. Taking both of my hands he pulled me to my feet. "Let's get you cleaned up." He led me to the bath room. My mind reeling from what had happened. He was so calm, he understood me. I knew he would I would do anything for him. Anything. 

-few weeks earlier- 

Negan was such a gentleman, he had rescued me from drunk frat boy at a school party. He made a comment on my dress and I knew I was in love. He was a shining knight in armor. That night I had stolen his jacket and made sure he got home safely. 

It's only a crush. I told myself as I sat on the bench taking secret photos of Negan as he coached his soccer team, a few days later. I pretended to be texting as I snapped as many photos as I can of him. Once he looked my way I pretended to stretch and got up leaving the area. I couldn't have him see me, not yet. 

Later that day, during the soccer match, I snuck in to his office and bugged his work computer, laptop and work phone. I just had to know what he was working on and who he was speaking with. As I made my way out of the locker room I could hear him and his team cheering, they had won. I quickly moved down the opposite end of the hallway. 

Later that night I watched negan work through his laptop cam. after a few minutes he got a message from someone: Babygirl0701. I watched as the two messaged one another. 

Babygirl0701: hi daddy! Are you busy. 

BigDaddyNJM: Not now, what can I do for you? 

Babygirl0701 didn't wait, she sent a photo of her naked body, her face was cut off, all I saw was a tacky tribal tattoo that enveloped her hip. 

BigdaddyNjM: fuck baby, you know just how to get my fucking attention. 

And just like that the two proceeded to sext. I felt a rage run through me how dare she! He's mine!!!! I found myself typing furiously on my keyboard. I was going to send her a virus that would shut down her computer indefinitely, that would give her good reason not to message Negan anymore. However, something caught my attention, it was a video of negan. He was watching the mysterious girl touch herself. 

"Yes baby...like that." He groaned, his hand somewhere on his lap. I bit my lip, there was a part of me that wanted him to finish, but there was the part of me that wanted her to stop and let it be me that gave him that pleasure. He was going to be mine. I pressed the enter key on my keyboard and her video went black. Negan looked surprised and quickly tried to reconnect. "Kirstin?" He asked. when he realized that kirstin wasn't going to connect again he slammed his fist on his table and cursed. I smiled. But my happiness was cut short when his cellphone rang. I cursed and realized my mistake. I forgot his cellphone! Negan answered the phone. The smile on his face told me exactly who it was. I had to make my next move. 

a few nights later I disguised myself up and made way to the bar/club he frequents with his friends. I knew Friday night Simon would dragged Negan out to drink and danced with " fresh meat". I waited around ten that’s when I knew the club was going to be packed with people to make my move. Negan was leaning against the wall watching a young blonde and her friends dance with each other and he sipped from a beer smiling. I moved toward him, making sure I was out of his line of view. I circled around and came up next to him, he was too busy to realize that I was next to him. I watched as he pulled his phone from his pocket to check his text messages. Just my luck someone slammed in to me and I slammed in to negan, his phone slipping out of his hands and falling to the ground. I fell following his phone. I was in the middle of a dancing crowd when I found his phone and quickly replaced his sim card with my own creation. I would be able to hear his conversations and see what he did on his screen. I waited until his phone restarted to indicate that it was bugged and I stood up pretending to have found the phone. 

"Hey doll, that mine." A voice growled in my ear. I looked up pretending to be surprised. 

"Oh! Sorry!" I feigned a english accent. "I fell on top of it I hope that I didn't break it!" I laughed handing him his phone. He smiled down at me. 

"You're not from around here, are you?" He asked lips close to my ear. I shook my head. 

"Nope, London! My friends dragged me out here." I said into his ear "accidently" pressing my lips against his ear. I pulled away to look around to "look for my friends" I felt him slid a hand around my waist. 

"Hey why don't you have a drink with me?" He said in my ear. I smiled and nodded. 

"sure, I think they all ran off." I answered and followed him off the dance floor. He took me to the bar and ordered me a drink. It didn't take long for him to take me back to his place. I mean after flirting for a few minutes, sexual innuendos and light touching, he had me by the hand, dragging me to out the club to his car. We groped one another and toyed with each other in his car, once inside his house he pulled out a bottle tequila and told me the party just started. When he had his back to me while getting shot glasses, I dropped my mixture of sleeping medication in the bottle and gently shook it. Negan returned to the couch pulling me close. 

"Open wide daddy." I said holding up the bottle and he did. I smiled as he drank from the bottle. This was too easy. I pretty soon he was pulling me to his lap hands everywhere, lips all over my neck and chest. I kissed him back grinding against him. I reached between us and begun to undo his pants, but just as I calculated the medication worked and Negan passed out. I stared down at him, the love flood in through me. I climbed off of him and watched him sleep. I held him in my arms and memorized every freckle, mole and wrinkle on his face. I made a copy of his key and took another sweater of his. Then returned to hold him until dawn. In the morning when I left, I left him a note thanking him for a wild night. 

The next few weeks I slowed down, I mean I still followed him place to place every now and then but with the bugs in all his devices I really didn't have to. I went to school and lived my life normally so I wouldn't raise any suspicion. I listened to his conversations and watched him when I can. However, Kirstin was getting too close to him and I wasn't going to have that. I need to make sure she never saw negan again. I needed to do something so she could stay away from Negan. So I moved on to Kirstin, I need to find out who this woman was. 

I hacked in to her emails and managed to get a hold of her social media accounts. I found out that she was actually blackmailing older married men and forcing them to send her money. I read through her dm’s and saw pictures of a dog tied up in a cruel manner. 

Babygirl1256: 4,000 now or I’ll kill him. 

Darindale8889: okay! Please don’t hurt Mikey. I’ll send it now. 

Babygirl1256: no I want cash meet me at Cupid peak in a hour and I’ll bring the mutt. 

Darindale8889: okay. Okay. I will. 

I skimmed through the rest it was disgusting she was a horrible person. She had to go. 

A week later after I had compiled all the evidence. I was ready to confront her. I found myself heading toward her apartment, when I noticed a familiar vehicle parked in the street. It was negan’s car. A rage enveloped me. I quickly pulled out my phone and earphones. I melted in the darkness and turned on my spy software. My screen lit up and I saw darkness, negan must have had his phone in his pocket. 

“But daddy it’s scary.” I heard a female voice whine. I heard him chuckle. 

“Don’t worry baby girl. I have what you just need.” I heard her moan. I felt the tears rim my eyes. Pissed off I found myself turning off my phone, pulling up my hood and moving toward Kirstin’s car. I found myself slashing her three of her tires, breaking all her windows and scratching her car up. I left once I was satisfied. When I got home, I sat on my couch and turned on the news. I watched absentmindedly as I thought of negan. The news was no help, a missing man, somebody found dead in a ditch, and a child molester on the run. The world was hell. Later that night I turned on my spyware and listened to my negan make love to a heartless bitch and cried myself to sleep. 

A few days later I was in the library studying for my upcoming chemistry test, when I saw negan pass by with professor rick. Professor rick was a teacher for the criminology majors, he was also a part of the force on his days off. I felt my heart speed up. Was he on to me? I found myself pulling out my phone and switching on my spyware, I quickly put in my earphones. 

“She’s fucking terrified.” I heard negan say. 

“Her car was vandalized?” Professor rick asked. 

“Yeah, it was insane.” Negan took a breath. “She said she was being stalked by her ex boyfriend.” I snorted. He ex was an innocent programmer that worked for some upcoming start up, she had taken incriminating photos of him dressed up as a baby. She threatened to out him if he didn’t give her 5,000 dollars. The poor guy was so scared that he gave her the money then suffered from a stroke due to stress. 

“Well, I can take a look. I can’t guarantee anything.” Rick answered. There was a shuffling sound. “Were there cameras?” 

“ I don’t fucking know.” Negan answered. Rick gave a irate sigh. 

“I’ll take a look.” 

“She just getting fucking clingy because of this. She wants to stay at my fucking house.” Rick laughed. 

“Okay I’ll take a look, judging by what I saw the other day. She is the type to have plenty of enemies. She kind of…” rick trailed of. 

“A fucking bitch?” 

“Yeah.” 

“That’s what makes her so fucking hot.” Pissed off I slammed my chemistry book shut and stood up. I didn’t care that the student around me watched. I gathered my things and stormed out. 

“Oh, I’m going to be out of town for a few days, rick.” Negan’s voice invaded my ears. “So if you see my hot bitch, tell her I’ll be back Thursday.” 

The next day was radio silence from negan. I missed him already. I resorted to watching video clips or pictures I had of him to keep me entertained. But that didn’t last long, so I decided to spy on Kirstin, I wanted to get more dirt on her. 

Waited around her apartment in the morning to see if she was up, however she had slept in until one in the afternoon. I watched her exit her apartment and make way to her rental car. I had bugged it with a locator and saw she was headed to the mall. I followed her from store to store, but after the first store I decided to wait outside. She had bags full of clothes in her hands. How much clothes did this woman need? 

I sat on a bench ending my frozen yogurt, and watched as she met up with a group of pretty girls. They sat a table, chatting and laughing. They ate and gossiped. I had turned on my spyware on her phone to hear what they were talking about. 

She partied at night; I did take pictures of her sucking dick in the corner of the club. 

Around three am my phone went off. I looked down to see that Kirstin was driving toward negan’s house. Confused I looked at my computer, negan’s computer was dead silence. His phone was pinging at a location in San Francisco. 

His home computer was off, but the camera showed nothing but darkness. I quickly got dressed and made my way toward negan’s house. 

When I arrived at negan’s house I saw Kirstin, climbing through a window. I moved to the back door, using my copy of the key. I had memorized the layout of negan’s home so I moved quietly and silently. I could hear Kirstin moving around in his bedroom. I moved to the living room closet grabbing the bar wired bat Negan kept there. 

“Where is it you asshole.” I heard Kirstin whisper. She was using a tiny flashlight and was looking through his closet. 

“Don’t fucking move.” I snarled as I came up behind her. “Or I’ll bash your fucking head in.” Kirstin froze. i pushed the end of the bat in to her head. “Get up, don’t look at me.” I snapped. Kirstin slowly stood up her hands in the air. “What are you doing here?” I asked. She started to turn to look at me. But I shoved the bat end harder in to the back of her head. She froze. 

“I’m just looking for my boyfriend’s safe, he asked me to get him some money since he’s on a trip.” She explained. I pushed at her again. 

“Move, now.” I snapped in a harsh whisper. She moved slowly. 

“ who the fuck are you?” She asked as she slowly made her way to the bedroom door. 

“I’m house sitting.” I lied. “Negan never told me he had a girlfriend, and he didn’t text me saying you were coming.” Kirstin bumped in to the edge of his bed. 

“Shit, at least turn on the lights.” She snapped at me. I shook my head. 

“No.” She sighed held her hands out blindly feeling for the door. I kept the bat on the back of her head. She finally moved through the door and I pushed her in the direction of the kitchen. “now leave or I’m going to call the police.” I snapped. She laughed. 

“But I’m his girlfriend.” 

“Fine I’ll just call negan.” Kirstin's shoulders tensed up at his name. 

“No, don’t.” She whispered. I pushed at her again. “I recognize you, you know.” My breath hitched in my throat. “ you’ve been following me and negan around on our dates right?” I didn’t say anything. “If I noticed, he for damn sure notices. He’s really good like that.” I felt a tremble in my hand. She was lying she had to be, she was a liar. “You’re sloppy. I can teach you to be better. I can show you how to properly stalk people.” She started to turn to look at me again. 

“No!” I whispered harshly, shoving the bat deeper in to her head. 

“Look we can help each other! I’ll give you half of his money. He own’s a bar and a motorcycle shop! He’s rich! We can split what we find.” She was sounding desperate now. “He’s a jerk that uses woman, he degrades us.” I thought for a second that was a lie. From what I learned spying on negan, he adored women, any shape or size, sure he could joke around but he was also very kind. If he hurt anyone’s feelings he was quick to apologize. “He just another man.” I shook my head and pushed at her with my free hand. 

“ no, just go.” She gave a frustrated sigh. 

“he’s a bad man! He doesn’t know you even exist. we can get him where it hurts.” She fought Stumbling into the kitchen island. I gritted my teeth. 

“Shut up and let’s go!” I snapped losing my patience with her. She suddenly turned to me, something in her hand. A blast of chemicals hit my face 

“I see what this is, bitch!” Kirstin snapped somewhere next to me. “You like him! Well that cash cow’s mine!” I felt her grab my arm, in a panic I swung. I couldn’t see as I swung but I know I hit something, I swung again. The bat made contact. 

“No bitch! I love him!” I screamed swinging again. I heard her cry out and something fell. I dropped the bat, fiercely scrubbed at my eyes. I was surrounded by a flowery smell. “bitch did you just blind me with perfume?” I asked. I heard whimpering. I looked down and as my eyes readjusted in the dark, I saw Kirstin on the floor, the back of her head caved in, her face was smashed and torn. Blood was pooling at the back of her head. She was crying and trying to talk. i fell to my rear in horror. I didn’t…no…I just wanted her to leave. I looked down at my hands and saw they were covered in blood. i had blood splattered along my grey sweater and my jeans. I couldn’t breathe. 

I stared down at my blood covered hands in horror. I didn't mean it... it was an accident... the blood-soaked body stared at me a reminder of what I did. 

"Oh no, doll, look what you did." A voice called out to me. I looked up to see him leaning against the threshold of the door. 

"It was an accident." I whispered quickly grabbing the barbwire covered bat in my hand and clutching it tightly to my chest. He moved away from the doorway moving toward me with a predator's stride. 

"I'm sure it was." He whispered, crouching down gently taking my chin in his hand forcing me to look up at him. 

"She was--" I started but he gently shushed me. 

"it's okay," he whispered. "She was a fucking bad lady." A smile broke out on his face. He pulled the bat from my grip and laid it next to him. Taking both of my hands he pulled me to my feet. "Let's get you cleaned up." He led me to the bath room. My mind reeling from what had happened. He was so calm, he understood me. I knew he would I would do anything for him. Anything.


End file.
